


Let Me Live That Fantasy

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: Halloween ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Baby Jack Kline, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Doctor Sexy Costume, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, M/M, Medical Kink, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Nephil Jack Kline, Okay but this is SMUT, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Switching, Wing Kink, you know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: "Let's get sexy," Cas mutters against his lips.





	Let Me Live That Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnn42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnn42/gifts).



> *skids across the finish line, covered in bumps and bruises*
> 
> I am grateful to have been a part of another profound net exchange!! It motivated me to write during this really difficult part of my life. Thank you to every single person who's been supportive, you know who you are. JustAnn, I really really truly hope that you enjoy your fluffy smutty fic! :) Gross husbands galore!! 
> 
> P.S. It's obvious in the story that Jack is biologically Cas and Dean's, both angel and human, but I left purposefully vague any further detail so that any reader may enjoy! Also before you read you could acknowledge their switchiness (both buttholes get some love here) though it is only explicitly bottom!cas and he's bottoming from the top. Okay, go forth!!

Halloween morning dawns pink and orange as the pumpkins arranged neatly on their porch. Cas isn't into the so-called "tacky shit" and Dean's not about to spend his free time picking sticky fake cobwebs out of his shrubs. So, pumpkins it is, until the magical night itself, when they fix a witch's face to their door inviting the neighborhood children to knock.

Tonight, however, they will be abstaining. It's been a busy autumn with both Dean and Castiel back at work after Jack's birth, which was difficult to say the least. Normally, Dean and Cas are all about handing out the treats. This year, Sam is giving them the treat of a quiet night together. Mary and Eileen are waiting at home with cookies and costumes and buckets ready to be filled. Sam cradles Jack in his little pea pod onesie (with holes cut in the back to allow his wings some mobility) and insists that Dean snap a photo before they depart.

"We appreciate it a ton, Sammy," Dean repeats. He hands Sam's phone back to him, clapping his brother's shoulder and grins at him. "We owe you one."

"Don't sweat it," Sam insists, patting Jack's back and smiling at him. "Lil sweet pea here is going to have so much fun with uncle Sam and auntie Eileen. Mary is so excited to share her candy with you!" He teases in a sing-song voice while Jack babbles in lieu of replying.

"Wee!" he says, waving his little fists. His tiny gray wings flutter happily against Sam's arm and chest.

Dean just looks at them for another moment and startles when he feels a warm presence against his back. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's middle and leans against his shoulder.

"We are so grateful, Sam," Cas says. He releases Dean and walks around him to place a kiss on Jack's tiny face. "Be good, munchkin."

"Isn't he always?" Sam replies, totally gone on his little nephew. "I'll plan to bring him home before lunch tomorrow?"

"That sounds great," Dean agrees, stepping forward with his own kiss for baby Jack. He and Cas then wave goodbye from the doorway and Dean leans into the wing Cas has draped across his back and shoulders. Already he feels the pang of missing his little boy, but it will only be for one night. Plus, Sam's got this handled. Probably.

"He read that 'What to Expect When You're Expecting a Nephil' book, right?"

"Yes, dear," Cas placates him, feathers dragging down the bare skin of his arm. "Don't worry so much."

"Don't act like you're all good, mister cool as a cucumber." Dean shuts the door and gently pushes Cas against it, boxing his husband in and placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"If I'm honest, I'm dying a little. Not hearing or seeing him nearby is...disturbing," Cas admits. "But my grace can still sense his. I know he is happy and relaxed. He likes Sam."

"That's good," Dean muses, patting Cas’s chest. "You're like a living baby monitor."

Cas grumps at him, pinching his sensitive middle. Dean retaliates, of course, leading to a brief tickling match right there in the foyer.

Eventually, Cas ducks away from Dean's wandering hands and flees through their house. Dean gives chase, relishing the chance to do so for the first time in months.

He finds Cas in their bedroom when he steps through the doorway and Cas is on him at once. Touches quickly become heated caresses and giggles turn into moans. Dean can't stop kissing him, love of his life, his partner, his beautiful, miraculous everything.

"Let's get sexy," Cas mutters against his lips.

"Hm?" Dean's brain isn't online enough to process this. Cas shoves him playfully, licking his lips.

“You put on your hospital gown,” he says in a voice already one octave too low for Dean’s heart to handle. “And I’m going to the bathroom to get dressed. Be ready when I come back.” He grabs a bundle of clothing from the closet and whisks into their bathroom, shutting the door with a snap.

Dean stares at the white stained wood for a moment, mouth agape, mind reeling, until things finally click into place and he flies into action. His regular clothes are discarded haphazardly by the laundry basket and, forsaking underwear, he gropes for the soft material of the hospital gown hanging deep within the closet where no one might accidentally see it and wonder why on Earth a computer programmer and a linguist keep one in the house.

He crosses the room to their bed and kneels on it, reaching into his nightstand for the ever-present bottle of lube. With a smile on his lips, Dean curls his hand around himself to spread his fingers against his hole. A pleased little sigh escapes his lungs. His half-hard cock swells even further at his ministrations. When he’s relaxed enough, he fits one finger inside himself and groans quietly, letting his head drop. Dean lets himself drop onto all fours and he balances there, now with two fingers working in his ass. He likes a bit of a burn, the stretch of his fingers getting him eager and excited for—

Dean stops, cuts himself off from the pleasure. He doesn’t want to go too far yet, doesn’t want to spoil the anticipation and the magic he’s sure to find when Cas returns and joins him in bed. Smiling, he deftly squeezes a bit more lube on his fingers and spreads it around his hole. Damn, he’s greedy tonight. But he isn’t sure yet what Cas has planned.

Then, he hears a knock. For one terrible moment, he thinks it might be a couple of trick-or-treaters, arriving early and ruining his fun time. Thankfully, in the next second, he realizes it was Cas. He hastily returns the lube to the table and sits carefully on his gown at the edge of the bed.

“I’m decent,” he calls out, smirking at the irony of his words. This is his acknowledgment that they are starting a scene together.

Castiel steps into their bedroom, his wings held loosely with no emotion.

“Mister Winchester?” he asks, looking up from the manila folder in his hand. “I’m Doctor Novak. Your regular physician suggested that you visit with me today, is that right?”

“Yes,” Dean agrees readily. “A special case and all that.”

Cas— _Doctor Novak_ nods solemnly. His polished cowboy boots clack against the hardwood floor and Dean gulps. “He’d like for you to receive the best care. It’s possible that, given my expertise, I can be of assistance to you both in maintaining your health, Mister Winchester.” He comes to a stop just in front of Dean, who keeps his hands clasped firmly in his lap. “And please don’t be concerned by the fact that I am an angel. I can assure you that my medical study was quite thorough and I am well-qualified to treat human patients.”

Dean breathes through his nose and tries to focus on what the doctor is telling him, but he’s just too wound up to listen closely. “Be straight with me, doc, what’s the prognosis?”

When he looks up, he can see Doctor Novak’s lips tilted with a smirk and one eyebrow raised high. It’s a good look on him.

“Why, Mister Winchester, has it been so long you have started forgetting that it’s there?” Doctor Novak reaches down to move Dean’s hands out of his lap. He can’t help but gasp at the brush of his wrist against his straining cock. “Your erection still has not gone down, making this a very serious case indeed.” Dean whimpers. “I don’t want you to worry,” Doctor Novak continues, “I am certain that we can find a solution.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Dean murmurs, watching with huge eyes as the man before him sinks to his knees.

“I’ll need to conduct a very thorough examination, wouldn’t you agree? Now, stand up.”

At the command, Dean rises, ignoring the way his knees shake. He watches Doctor Novak gently take the hem of his gown and lift it straight up above his hips.

“Hold on to this for me, Mister Winchester. I’ll need my hands,” Doctor Novak explains. He reaches out and opens the drawer of the nightstand to retrieve a pair of gloves.

“Oh, of course,” Dean replies, gripping the fabric tightly.

Blue eyes take him in at all angles. A latex-covered fingertip traces around his swollen head carefully, observing his body’s reaction. Both hands are used to weigh his heavy balls before they run up and down his thighs. When he leans in just a bit, it causes Dean’s cock to twitch quite violently. Dean blushes at his dick’s inability to keep calm in front of such a beautiful man.

“Fascinating,” Doctor Novak whispers, not backing away an inch. His gaze travels up to meet Dean’s eyes when he says, “I will try at least two treatments, the first one will be oral.”

Dean has to focus very carefully on staying upright when Doctor Novak leans in to take his cock into his mouth. Soon, he’s lost to the gentle pull, the sucking, and the caress of the doctor’s tongue on his shaft and balls. He moans with every movement, it seems, without a care for who might be able to hear him.

He’s riding the wave of his pleasure and he’s so, so close to the edge…

And then the warm, wet pressure of Doctor Novak’s mouth disappears and he’s left reeling.

“It doesn’t seem to be working,” Doctor Novak’s muses. He licks his lips slowly and Dean feels all of the air leave his lungs. “I will have to try something else. Please lie back on the examination table, Mister Winchester.”

Without hesitation, Dean scoots back quickly. He looks up from his position on the pillow and promptly chokes on his next breath when he sees that his doctor—his _angel_ doctor— has used his powers to remove his pants and underwear and now he stands just out of Dean’s reach stroking his impressive cock. The white coat, crisp button down, blue tie loose and off-kilter, and stunning black wings arched high; he’s mouth-wateringly good-looking like this and Dean wants him, he wants him all over, he wants—

“Mister Winchester, you’ll need to spread your legs a bit wider. There you go, now…yes, just like that.” Doctor Novak arranges his legs to expose him further and Dean moans, the anticipation sparking inside him like a fire. “I’m going to reapply the oral treatment now, with some adjustments. You’ll have to let me know how it’s progressing.” With no further warning, he leans down to suck Dean’s cock again, this time bringing his fingers to Dean’s ass.

Dean can tell the moment Doctor Novak notices that he had stretched himself because there is a pleased sort of hum around his dick and it causes Dean to arch off the bed. Doctor Novak continues to finger him, to press within him and find his prostate, to tease him closer to orgasm. Dean is choking, moaning, crying out, begging, pleading for who even knows what. He’s overwhelmed by the touch, the heat of the angel in his bed.

And then, the doctor’s beautiful wings brush up against his skin. The soft feathers brush against his sensitive, naked skin, and he shatters.

He can hardly breathe, can’t see anything, it’s all hazy and bright lights. His body is very, very heavy. His mind feels completed disconnected from the rest of him. With more control than he’d believed was even possible, Dean takes several deep breaths and he opens his eyes. He looks at his husband, perched halfway down the bed and watching him with huge, dark eyes. He looks hungry.

“You were gorgeous, love,” he breathes, and Dean shivers. He notices then that _he’s still hard._ That Cas didn’t let him come. “Do you want to keep going?”

Mutely, Dean nods at him. He reaches out with a shaking hand to brush one of the long black primary feathers nearest him and he takes in the way it makes Cas— _Doctor Novak’s_ wing tremble in response.

“You’ve done so well,” he continues, smiling warmly, “but I’m afraid my treatments just aren’t helping. We’re going to have to try something else.”

“Whatever you think is best, doc,” Dean replies in a hoarse voice. He’s surprised he hasn’t lost it entirely, if he’s honest.

He watches as Doctor Novak rises and resettles himself across Dean’s lap. His own erection comes dangerously close to Dean’s, who has to bite his lip to keep from screaming when the doctor takes hold of him. He guides Dean’s cock behind himself and now Dean really has to bite down or he’s going to blow before they even get to the fun part.

Slowly, too slowly in Dean’s opinion, Doctor Novak lowers himself onto Dean’s cock. The stretch and the heat are pure bliss and every nerve in Dean’s body is singing with pleasure. The instinct to move, to _fuck,_ is so strong, but he keeps himself as still as possible. When the doctor stills, they breathe together and Dean strains to keep his eyes on his partner. He doesn’t want to miss a moment of having this gorgeous angel on top of him.

He’s panting, his chest moving beneath the shirt and tie, the coat hanging on his broad shoulders. Pantless but wearing tall brown cowboy boots, Doctor Novak is every inch of Dean’s favorite fantasy. It gets better when his hips start working, when Dean can feel the strength in his body and how he uses it to ride Dean’s cock like this.

“I will add an additional stimulant,” Doctor Novak remarks before he brings his still-gloved hands to Dean’s nipples. He rubs his fingers over them gently, the scratch of the gown creating a pleasurable friction, before he pinches and tugs on them. Dean leans his head back even further and cries, but he can’t take his eyes off of Doctor Novak.

It’s hypnotizing to watch the slow ups and downs change to a swiveling, circling movement, and then to increase the speed. More than that, Dean can’t help fixate on the doctor’s _wings._ He loves the view he gets in this position: the two powerful appendages working to help him thrust down with increasingly more pressure and speed. Dean reaches out, only half-aware of what he’s doing, what he’s asking for.

“You want to touch?” Doctor Novak observes. A knowing smirk crosses his face for just a moment before he leans down, readjusting slightly to put himself within Dean’s reach. “Go ahead, perhaps this will help your treatment.”

“Yeah,” Dean pants, delirious with pleasure. The minute he gets his fingers in the silky feathers, touches the soft down, he’s right back on the edge. He pulls desperately, crying out and shaking hard. Later, he’ll be embarrassed that he wasn’t contributing more to this effort, but in the moment he is lost, thrashing and writhing on the bed.

“Mister Winchester, you are very close, I think,” Doctor Novak says, breathing hard with exertion. “Perhaps it would be best to orgasm—”

The doctor gets no further in his statement before Dean is coming hard, hard enough to take him back to that floating, fuzzy place from earlier. He holds on to the wings in his hands and cries out a long, high-pitched note. Everything is washed away and he is only aware of himself and Castiel, a warm weight across his lap.

As if from a distance, he hears his angel groaning and he knows that they’ve both climaxed. He feels Cas’s body resettle on top of him and Cas’s hot breath against his neck. Groggily, he maneuvers his heavy arms to cradle his husband to himself, coming back to full awareness from within the safety of their embrace. Cas has whisked away the remainder of his dress up doctor outfit and Dean’s gown, so they can touch each other’s skin.

After only a minute, Cas gets up in order to clean the both of them off and to drag the comforter over them. Dean rolls into him in order to press his nose against Cas’s chest and breathe. An arm and a wing settle around his body and he dozes briefly.

“That was wonderful.” Cas sighs and kisses to Dean’s hair.

“You kidding? That was fuckin’ awesome,” Dean replies. “You’re awesome.” He doesn’t have to see Cas’s face to know that he’s glowing.

“It was very good,” he says and Dean can feel the smile pressed against his temple.

“Very good,” Dean repeats, still worn out and sleepy. “Hey, you remembered to turn off the porch light, right? ‘Cause I don’t want trick-or-treaters any time soon.”

The awkward silence following his question makes him laugh, fondly kissing the bare skin in front of him. He rolls over, pulling the blankets and Castiel closer to himself; that sounds like a problem for the Dean fifteen minutes in the future. For now, he’s enjoying a good cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/179731712684/)


End file.
